This invention was developed to measure on a continuous basis the effluent in sewage lines in order to obtain representative samples for the measurement in a fluorescence polarization immunoassay (FPIA) device for the presence of controlled substances in the effluent from a building or structure. Applicants have no information showing this process has been heretofore developed and utilized. This process is original.
In addition, certain patent claims are here filed in order to obtain samples on a continuous basis with flexible probes through a sample tap into the sewage pipeline. Heretofore, such devices sampled at fixed intervals, omitting some samples, and without probes into the effluent stream sufficiently flexible to ignore various non-predictive solids. With the pending application, more accurate samples can be taken with our device for analysis in standard drug detection devices.
The joint inventors have completed this application as a result of discussions over the past five years of means to improve upon current drug detection procedures and devices on a basis which is cost-effective, is non-intrusive to the person or persons to be tested, and is non-invasive of the legal rights of the person or persons to be tested.
Applicants also foresee the testing process to be an innovative and cost-effective means to develop support for a drug-free workplace or for any structure by developing affirmative peer pressure within the workforce or population in the structure to avoid drugs of abuse.